pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suddenly Sisters
Suddenly Sisters (told from Isabella's POV) is Isabella Fanatic's new story. CAUTION: The story you are about to read has lots of awesomeness and Phinabella. It could be hazardous to your health. I sit in my room looking out the window at Phineas and Ferb's backyard. I sigh, staring at Phineas. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. I open it to find a teenage girl that I... don't... know. At all. "Hey, sis!" she says, smiling. "Wh- who are you?" I ask, slowly stepping back. Sis? I don't even have a sister. "Didn't Mom tell you?" she asks. I shake my head slowly. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I thought she did. Let me go get her," she says. The strange girl runs downstairs and returns a moment later with my mother. "Isa, I am so sorry I did not explain to you. I was making fajitas for the book club and... well, I'll just tell you," my mom says. "This is Lacey Garcia-Shapiro." "But I'm an only child." "Yes, well, Lacey ran away when she was 4. She's back now." (Awkward!) "Oh. Okay... I guess." "She'll be sharing a room with you." "Whatever," I mutter, still staring at Phineas. My mom leaves. "So, what are you staring at?" Lacey asks. I wonder whether or not I should tell her. I decide to tell her. We ARE sisters, I suppose. "Well, there's this boy I like who lives across the street. He's really cute... but I know he doesn't like me back." I tell her. "Oooh, a boy crush. Awesome. What's his name?" she asks, raising her eyebrows. "Phineas Flynn," I mutter. "Aww, Phineas and... what's your name?" "Isabella." "Phineas and Isabella. How cute. You know, if this works out, you're going to be Isabella Flynn. Hmm... Isabella Flynn... that has a nice ring to it. Now, where is he?" "Right over here. The red haired one." "Oh my gosh, you're right. He is pretty crush-worthy. Okay, take me over to meet him!" Lacey says. "What? N-now?" I stammer. "Yes, now. It's important." "Fine," I say. We walk across the street. "Hi Phineas! Whatcha doin'?" I say, smiling sweetly. "Hey, Isabella! We're just putting the finishing touches on this castle made entirely out of Jell-O," Phineas replies, smiling his heartbreaking smile. "Who's your friend? Did Candace invite her over?" "What? Oh, no, that's my sister. Long-lost sister," I say. "Oh, by the way, I love your castle. I have an idea for it, too. How about a Jell-O escape slide from the third floor window?" I suggest. "Great idea! Isabella, you're a genius!" he says, hugging me. That's right. Hugging me. Swoon. "Hey, Phineas? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Lacey asks. "Sure, what's up?" "I meant in private." "Oh." They walk away. I gasp. She wouldn't! Lacey wouldn't do that! Would she? "Ferb? This is kind of sudden, but do you think my sister is trying to get Phineas?" I ask. Ferb shakes his head, then gives me a look that says, ''Why, do you like him? Would you be jealous of her? ''"Just wondering," I sigh. The next time I look up, Lacey and Phineas are back. "Isabella, you could have told me that you liked me," Phineas says, taking my hands. "Wait... THAT'S what the talking was about?" I ask, looking over at Lacey. She nods, smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen. "Well, I... have a confession to make," Phineas says. "It sounds cheesy, but I actually have liked you too. Since the day we met," he says. "It's not cheesy at all," I say. He smiles, then suddenly pulls me close by him and kisses me. That's right. Kisses me. Later that day, I walk back to my house feeling so happy my heart could burst. I think I'm going to like Lacey. THE END Category:Fanon Works Category:Phinabella Story